


Just a Drabble

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: I'm annoyed with GH lately. "Friz are poor" doesn't fit the history. I'm also tired of doom and gloom stories. So, this turns their frowny stories upside down in a flash.
Relationships: Franco and Elizabeth Baldwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Just a Drabble

The art therapy program at the hospital had fallen victim to budget cuts—as it usually did whenever the hospital was facing a financial crisis. This might have spelled bad news for Franco Baldwin, but he was busier than ever. He had taken a job at Ferncliff doing art therapy three days a week. He had also been commissioned to paint portraits of Jasper Jax and Nina Reeves. The financial problems of General Hospital parlayed into a financial windfall for Franco. 

Elizabeth Baldwin was doing well too. The powers that be at GH had decided to cut her hours to two shifts a week. But she was a surgical nurse and experienced in many types of nursing care, so finding another job was simple. She too had applied at Ferncliff and been hired for four day shifts a week. Now she had a salary that was comparable to her former salary at GH, a predictable schedule, and state benefits to boot. 

For the Baldwins, being cut from GH had left them asking one simple question: who needs it? They sure didn’t. 

Neither Baldwin worked Fridays now. This particular Friday, Elizabeth was studying various brochures she had gotten from a travel agency. They were planning a much-delayed honeymoon/family vacation. Elizabeth had taken the task of narrowing down the options to three and she and Franco would make a final decision together. 

“Nina said Bali is amazing,” Franco said. He ran his hand along the back of the couch, then over his wife’s shoulders before he knelt behind her to peek at the brochures. 

“I’m sure it is,” Elizabeth said. “Unfortunately, Bali is already in the reject pile.” She giggled. “Along with Jamaica, the Bahamas, and every other boring touristy island.”

Franco leaped over the couch, landing next to his wife. “Boring? Touristy?” he asked. “What kind of vacation do you have in mind?”

“I’m working on it,” Elizabeth assured him, taking the brochures for contenders still in the race and shoving them behind the couch cushion. “Do you really want tropical?”

“Honestly… all I care about is a private room with a comfy bed for you and me and plenty of things to keep three boys occupied while we keep each other occupied.”

Elizabeth groaned. “We could go to Disneyland for that.” 

“All Hail Mickey Mouse,” Franco shrugged. “Kid friendly. A nice suite for us. I’ll even wear mouse ears.”

Elizabeth’s cheeks turned slightly pink as she imagined Franco wearing mouse ears—nothing but mouse ears. She tucked her hair behind her ear and said, “I hate amusement park rides.”

“But think of the long, long, long lines the boys would have to wait through. They’re old enough that we could let them loose together and not worry too much.”

Elizabeth felt the heat coming back to her cheeks. There was one ride that she would gladly take over and over, especially with the kids fully occupied with fun of their own. 

“I’m not trying to influence the final selections,” Franco said, standing. He leaned over and kissed Elizabeth’s cheek. “But I like the way Disneyland makes you blush.”


End file.
